Anata wa Haruka Ittousei
Anata wa Haruka Ittousei (あなたは遥か一等星) is the ending theme song for the second season of the anime series titled Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu LOVE! LOVE! Its album is set to release on the 20th of July, 2016 with four songs listed within the album. ■ Tracklist * Anata wa Haruka Ittouseihttp://boueibu.com/music01.html * ☆Star☆The☆VEPPer☆http://boueibu.com/music01.html * Anata wa Haruka Ittousei (inst) * ☆Star☆The☆VEPPer☆ (inst) Lyrics Romaji= SHOOTING STAR Mou sugu ai ni iku kara matte ite Itsuka anata sae terasu ittousei ni Mada todokanainda Dakara isoideta Akogare no seiza de hikaru Anata wo miageteru Boku nante miete mo nai kana Anata ga mata kiramekeba Ai to itami de mabushii Aa… naze Doushite konnani Kokoro bakari hayaru STARRY NIGHT SHOOTING STAR Kitto ato sukoshi dakara mattete Setsunasa kakushite egao ga hikaru yo Nankounen hanarete itatte ai ni iku yo Itsuka anata sae terasu ittousei ni Me wo tojite mitemo yakitsuitetanda Zanshou no you ni yasashii anata no sono hikari “oitsukou” Chikatta hazu demo Kurushiku natte shimau no wa Boku ga yowai se nano? Aa ima hoshi ga nigetetta Negai wo kawasu you ni STARLESS NIGHT SHOOTING STAR Itsumo anata ni kidzuite hoshiinda Tada ai wo komete hikari hanatsu yo Nanokunen uchuu no rekishi no naka de nara Aenai jikan nante sa isshun dakara Boku wa anata wo mezashite tobu nagareboshi Haruka na sora de kodoku idaite Toki niwa mayoi toki niwa miushinainagara Ai wo sagasu nagare boshi Tobu yo SHOOTING STAR Kitto ato sukoshi dakara mattete Ureshisa egaite egao hikaru yo Nankounen futari wakatsu ginga koete Itsuka anata e hikaru yo todoke SHOOTING STAR |-| Kanji= SHOOTING STAR もうすぐ会いに行くから待っていて いつかあなたさえ照らす一等星に まだ届かないんだ だから急いでた 憧れの星座で光る あなたを見上げてる 僕なんて見えてもないかな あなたがまた煌けば 愛と痛みで眩しい AH…なぜ どうしてこんなに 心ばかり逸る STARRY NIGHT SHOOTING STAR きっとあと少しだから待ってて 切なさ隠して笑顔が光るよ 何光年離れていたって会いに行くよ いつかあなたさえ照らす一等星に 目をとじてみても　焼き付いてたんだ 残照のようにやさしい　あなたのその光 “追いつこう” 誓ってたはずでも 苦しくなってしまうのは 僕が弱いせいなの？ ああ　いま星が逃げてった 願いをかわすように STARLESS NIGHT SHOOTING STAR いつもあなたに気づいてほしいんだ ただ愛を込めて光る　放つよ 何億年　宇宙の歴史の中でなら 会えない時間なんてさ　一瞬だから 僕はあなたを目指して飛ぶ流れ星 遥かな宇宙(そら)で　孤独を抱いて 時には迷い　時には見失いながら 愛を探す流れ星 飛ぶよ SHOOTING STAR きっとあと少しだから待ってて 嬉しさ描いて笑顔　光るよ 何光年　二人分かつ銀河越えて いつかあなたへ　光るよ届け SHOOTING STAR |-| English= SHOOTING STAR Wait for me because I’ll come to meet you soon To the first-magnitude star that will one day shine on you I’m unable to reach it right now So I hurried Illuminating as a constellation longing for you I’m looking over you Perhaps it’s maybe that you can’t see me here If you were to shine again My eyes would be dazzled because of both love and pain Ah… why is it that It’s my heart only that becomes so impatient STARRY NIGHT SHOOTING STAR Wait a little longer as I’m sure it’s soon My smiling face shines as I hide my pain I’ll come to meet you even if we’re numerous light years apart To the first-magnitude star that will one day shine on you Even though I closed my eyes, it still seared in The afterglow, was as kind as the light of yours “Let’s overtake” Even though I swore like so The reason to this agonizing pain Is it because I’m weak? Ah, the star just ran away As if it was avoiding my pleads Starless night Shooting star I’m always wishing to be noticed by you Illuminate, I only shine with love No matter how many hundred billion years, as long as it’s in the history of the universe It’s only a moment, those times we cannot meet I am a flying shooting star aiming for you Embracing my solitude, in the faraway sky Get lost in time, as I lose sight A shooting star searching for love It flies Shooting star Wait a little longer as I’m sure it’s soon A smile with happiness drawn, it shines I’ll overcome the Milky Way that separates us, even if it takes a numerous light years The Shooting Star will surely reach you, it shines References Category:Music Category:OP and ED Category:Season 2